


The Stars and Moon To Light Up Our Night

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Just more CraigXDadsona shameless smut. There can never be enough smut with Fitness Daddy Craig.
Relationships: Craig Cahn/Dadsona
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Friday night and the stars were out, as Craig and I stargaze in his backyard. With his kids over at Smashley’s for the weekend, we had each other to ourselves for two days. This week was one of those busy weeks for Craig and he needed this time to unwind with me, badly. He was leaning up against his own tree in the backyard, big spooning me (as he usually does). His arms wrapped around me as my hands were on top of his, massaging them from his workouts and the busy week he’s had.

“You sure you didn’t take a like a massage therapy course bro?” Craig watches as I kneed his left hand.

“You’re exaggerating dude. I’m like doing the bare minimum right now.” I make small circles with my thumb at the back of Craig’s hand. I like to think I’m trying my best. “I don’t know what I’m doing honestly. All I know is that I gotta apply pressure.”

“I mean, you’re doing a decent job.” Craig chuckles.

“But really, is this… helping you? Even a little?” I stop for a moment and look at him.

Craig gives me a small smile and kisses me on my forehead. He wraps his arms around me and plants more kisses on my face. I’m being drowned with love.

“Craig *giggle* stop. You’re gonna leave bruises everywhere if you aren’t caref-” Craig kisses me on the lips before I can finish my sentence. It only took me a few seconds to relax into it.

Craig breaks away and looks at me with a smirk. “Just having you close to me is enough to make my day better.”

God, it’s such a cheesy line but when he says it, I literally melt. I can feel my face blushing.

“That’s so not fair. When I say things like that, it’s cheesy. But when you do it, you… don’t make it sound bad. You make it… sexy.” I blush at him.

“Practice my dude. Back when I was hitting up the ladies in my teens, they all thought it was cringe. Even Smashley.” Craig chuckles. “But since I got you… you’re the first one who’s ever said that.” He gives me a small smile and I can see a tint of red forming on his face.

I smile back at him. I raise my hand and cup his face, stroking his jawline with my thumb. “Guess you should’ve been hitting up the guys instead.” We both share a laugh. Craig looks up at the night sky for a moment.

“So much for stargazing. We haven’t even found a butt constellation yet.” We make it a tradition to find a constellation that looks like a butt.

“We really don't get anything done when we’re together.” I search the sky for anything that resembles a butt.

“Somethings haven't changed since college.” Craig chuckled. We spent a moment in silence looking at the star blanketed sky. As I turn my head slightly to search a different area, I catch a glimpse of Craig’s side view of his face and his neck. What caught my attention was his Adam’s apple.

It was… quite prominent, and it adds to his good looks. I don’t know what it is about me but I always did find the ‘throat lump’ quite attractive on guys I’ve laid my eyes on. Alex didn’t have a huge one but it definitely stuck out. I’d say Craig is the same way. Maybe I was some sick mad scientist in a previous life and just dissected human bodies for all of its intricacies. Wow… that turned dark all of the sudden. Is my brain okay?

Craig must have felt my stare on him as he looked down on me. He smiled back at me and kisses my lips. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. Craig moans quietly against my lips as he tightens his hug on me. I graze his lips with my tongue, wanting access inside. He breaks apart for a second and gently takes off my glasses.

“Gotta get contacts bro.” He said as he clips my glasses on the neckhole of his blue shirt. “As much as I think you’re good looking with glasses on, it’s tough to kiss you with it on.” I couldn’t say anything as I was still on the high of our kissing, so I just nod to him. Though there’s some truth to what he says. Sometimes when we go deeper on our kisses, the lenses touches my eyelids making smudges on it. Sometimes Craig’s face would touch the other side of the lenses and it would smudge as well. Contacts just scare me a little. Not only are they expensive but I could lose one of them then I’d have to pay for another one. And what if it gets stuck in my eye? What if it slides to the back of my eye? Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps.

Craig cups my face on his hands and goes back to our make out session. Luckily we can focus on this now, not worrying about our faces touching some frames with glass in them. Craig deepens our kiss and he licks my lips now. I grant him access and I moan as his wet muscle delves into my mouth. Our tongues dance around with each other as they usually do. I can taste a bit of the oranges he ate earlier before we went out here, making me want more of him. Craig groans as I gently hold his head in place for me to explore his mouth, licking the roof and the sides. We break away for a breath, both of our faces red from the excitement.

“Fuck, bro…” Craig said breathlessly.

“Too much for you…?” I rub his cheek with the back of my hand.

Craig pecks me on the cheek. “Nah. I like it.” Craig smiles at me again. “Plus… I can never have too much of you.”

Another line that he says so smoothly. I can feel my face heating up even more. “Then… can we finish this in your room?” It was my turn to kiss his neck. Craig quietly moaned as I left trails of kisses on his neck.

“Y-Yeah… let’s go.” I stopped and stood up from him. Craig stood up and headed inside with me following right behind him.

Craig shut off the lights downstairs as we headed up to his room. I always did like his room: very neat and organized, the right amount of space, and has a nice blue accent on the walls. Craig closed the door and shut off the lights.

“Hope you don’t mind that I close the lights?” Craig said lowly as he pulls me into him.

“Going for the mysterious romantic vibe?” I chuckle.

“The stars and moon can light up our night, this time.” Craig smirks at me and takes my shirt off. I always feel a little insecure about my body, especially when Craig was near me. No way was my body close to his but it’s getting there with his help. “Relax bro. I love the way you look, okay? Don’t be so hard on yourself.” His hands were warm on my lower back, making me exhale. I nod at his words and he kisses my forehead.

He places my glasses nearby and takes off his shirt now, revealing that sculpted body he has worked on. I couldn’t see it much since we were a few inches away from the window but I know how they feel as my hands run down his chest to his abdomen. Firm and strong. Craig lays me down on his bed and kisses me on the lips. He slowly leaves trails of it until he reaches my chest, as I softly moan in the process. He starts licking one nipple while he rubs the other with his finger. I hated that it was one of my ‘sensitive’ areas that turned me on but I love the feeling of it too.

“Ah… Craig…” I quietly moaned his name. I run my hand through his hair again, encouraging him to go further. He complies as he sucks on it, making me draw in a sharp breath. I can already feel my member getting hard by the second. It doesn’t take me long to get blood flowing down there, as ashamed I am to say. Craig continues licking circles around my nipple, making me squirm under him. Soon enough, he switches to the other nipple and rubs the now slicked with saliva one. I couldn’t do much under him, he was in control at the moment. The last time we had sex was when he came back from a business trip a week and a half ago, but all I did was blow him since he was tired from travelling. Which I was okay with.

Craig let up from my nipple and started taking off my sweatpants and underwear, revealing my hard cock. I thought he was going to spread me out but he starts stroking me. I gasped at his warm touch.

“That feels good bro?” He said.

“Y-Yeah…” I wasn’t big or anything. I was definitely average. What caught me off guard next was Craig wrapping his lips around my member, making me gasped audibly. I didn’t expect Craig to do that as he has never done this with a guy before. Craig went in slow up and down motions, coating my cock more in his spit. I held his head as he kept going, trying my best to not moan too loudly. I can feel his tongue caressing my cock as he keeps going. For Craig’s first time sucking, he’s doing well.

Craig let up for a second and continued stroking me in a faster motion now. “You close bro?”

“Ahh… yeah, I’m close…” As I said that Craig went back to sucking me, slightly faster as well. I breathed out uneven breaths, gripping his bedsheets. His mouth felt so good and he played cupped my balls with his hand. I was on edge; I couldn’t hold it in anymore. “C-Craig…! I’m gonna-”

Craig gagged a bit as I unloaded in his mouth. I arched my back in satisfaction, groaning and gripping his sheets harder. After my climax, Craig stood up and shuffled around for a bit. My eyes were closed and I was breathing heavily. My grip lessened on his sheets slowly and I relaxed soon enough. Craig came over to me and started wiping my semi hard member with a cloth I can barely see. It was very generous of him since I did that to him last time. He drops the cloth on the floor and kisses me on the lips again.

“How was that?” His handsome face came into view under the moonlight.

“You… were great babe. For your first time too.” I cup his face with my hand and he smiles.

“Figured I might try it now while we were ‘in the mood’.” He kisses my palm.

“How was… you know… my load?” I asked shyly.

“…A little salty for my liking.” He furrowed his brows.

“You spit it out?”

He nods, looking a bit ashamed. “Sorry... and I washed down the taste with a bottle of water near me.” The shuffling sounds I heard made sense now and why I heard a cap being twisted in the dark.

I smiled at him and kissed him back. “It’s okay; at least you tried sucking me.” I kiss him again. “If swallowing isn’t for you then I won’t force you to.” This made him smile back.

“You know… as I was sucking you, seeing you under the moonlight enjoying every second of that made you fucking sexy.” I wasn’t sure if he could see my face but I blushed. “I can see why you enjoy bottoming now.”

“It has its perks, yes.” I lean to kiss him again but for a longer kiss. He takes my hand from his face to his crotch. He was hard as a rock. I slipped my hand in his sweatpants and fondled his bulge through his underwear, feeling a wet spot. He groaned as our lips detached.

“Can it be your turn now bro? I need your mouth on mine so bad. Then I wanna fuck your ass after.” He had a desperate look on his face

I smirked at him. “Take everything off and lie down babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Dadsona anonymous so it doesn't break the immersion for you readers. But it is my dadsona in this fic, which is why I added glasses.
> 
> Originally this was supposed to be a oneshot fic but the ending was the perfect segway to end the chapter. So you'll get the other half of the smut in a few days or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig’s eyes widened for a second at my command and immediately started stripping off his sweatpants and underwear. I moved away as he climbed back on his bed and laid on his back, his hard cock sitting firmly just slightly touching his belly button. If I was told that I would one day be in a relationship with my college roommate and having sex, I wouldn’t have believed them. But here we are, and honestly I’m loving every second being with him.

I crawl up to him and kiss him, feeling his toned body to slightly tease him. I rub his nipple to reciprocate what he did for me and he sighs in our kiss. I lick his lips for another tongue dance and he complies. I stopped rubbing his nipple and take the head of his cock in between my pointer and thumb. I gently rub the head, knowing it’s sensitive for Craig, to further tease him. Craig groans again and it is music to my ears. I can feel pre come leaking out and I rub it in to the head, making it slick and slippery. Craig detaches from the kiss slightly and groans a bit more. Suddenly, Craig grabs my neck with his hand.

“Bro… I can’t take your fucking teasing... Argh… how much longer are you gonna-urghh…”

“Oh you’re into choking now?” I giggle. “You’re lucky I’m willing to please.” I let go of the head and move down to his cock. Craig sighed in relief. I lick the residue on my fingers and hold his member at the base.

I lick the head first, tasting more of the pre come I rubbed around. I was getting impatient myself so I took the head in my mouth. Craig inhaled sharply at the feeling of my warm and wet mouth. I started out slow as well, taking in his cock inch by inch. My tongue licking the head as I slowly move my head up and down. Craig cursed under his breath each time I went lower to the base of his cock.

“Fuck bro… you’re so good at this…” He place his hand on my head and gently grips my hair.

“Mmm…” My eyes were closed as I did this, relishing the moment of tasting Craig and hearing his sighs of satisfaction. I went lower and lower to the base until I felt the tip touch the back of my throat.

“Oh shit bro…” Craig flings his head back onto the pillows. “Fuck that feels good…” He keeps my head in place for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling. I start gagging a bit and not only that, my airway is being blocked by his cock. I gag a little more and start tapping Craig’s thigh. He pulls my head up, knowing that’s the signal for him to let up on me.

“Phew… sorry bro…”

“It’s okay… glad we came up with this… idea.” I say in between coughs.

“You okay?” He lets go of my hair and rubs my back.

“Yeah, I’m good.” I go back to sucking him immediately. I go a bit faster now while stroking the base of his cock. Craig moans and puts his hands behind his head, relaxing into the bed and letting me take control. Every so often I’d take it deeper to the back of my throat, making Craig curse under his breath. I switched it up to just licking the tip like a lollipop. Slow sensual licks to get Craig riled up.

“Argh… easy bro. I don’t wanna unload yet.” Craig chuckled and slowly pulled me towards him. I let out an annoyed whimper as I was taken away from my snack. “Heh, you’ll like it in the other end better.” Craig kisses my temple.

“I know I’m just being dramatic.” I chuckled and kiss him back.

“Hang on, I’m just gonna find what we need.” Craig reaches over me and opens his lamp to see into a drawer. He rummages around for a second and brings back a condom and a tube of lube. “Get your ass ready bro.”

“Oh my god the last time you said that was back in college, when you forced me to go drinking with you… again.” I chuckled as I flipped on my front side.

“Well, at least this time it’s appropriate.” Craig started removing the cap and put a generous amount on his fingers. “You… cleaned up right?” Craig looked at me.

“Of course, babe. I made sure I was extra clean for you and I didn’t eat anything on the way here.” I lightly smack my own butt cheek. It’s not that there were some ‘leftovers’ that I missed down there in a previous intimate session, but Craig just isn’t familiar enough to do anal and I understand. He just needs the confirmation to fully trust me. Once we’ve done this enough I’m sure he’ll trust me enough to not need a confirmation. “I even used a scented soap instead of the regular Dove soap, just for you.”

Craig chuckled. I moved a leg away for him to easily apply the gel. Soon enough he inserted a finger, slowly moving it back and forth. The lube was cold and it made me shiver once it touched my skin but the sensation of Craig’s finger inside me immediately made me forget about it.

“That okay bro?” Craig said.

“Ah… yeah.”

“I’m adding another one.” Craig inserted another finger in, making sure I was opened up for him to enter without much resistance. Craig’s fingers are larger than mine so adding a second finger always made it a little uncomfortable for me. But once he does get it in, it’s smooth sailing.

I softly moaned as Craig did what he had to do. He doesn’t want me hurt whenever we have sex, which is sweet of him. Though sometimes I wonder if I’d enjoy it if he prepped me with just one finger, and then proceeded to screw up my insides. I’d probably lead to the same satisfied outcome, just leaving me sore.

“Okay, I think you’re good bro.” Craig slipped both fingers out. He grabbed a towel nearby and wiped his fingers. He starts removing the condom from the wrapper and fits it on his cock. He takes a bit more lube and coats the condom. Damn, seeing him stroke himself is eye candy for me.

I arched my back and raised my hips at him. “Whenever you’re ready big boy.” I tried to say seductively. Craig exhaled audibly at the sight of me and quickly got up to turn off his lamp. He draws close again and slowly inserts his cock in me. I inhale sharply as he pushes the tip through and moan as he slowly pushes in. Craig sighs in satisfaction as he fully gets his cock in.

“Fuck… you okay bro?”

“Mm… yeah. Just give it a second… before you start.”

Craig rubs my back gently. “Relax bro. I’ll start slow.”

Craig places his hands on my waist and begins thrusting slowly. I moaned with each movement but I was able to take it better now, without much resistance. Craig quietly curses under his breath as he stays a slow consistent pace.

“You doing better dude…?” Craig asked.

“Much better. Keep going, a little faster babe.”

Craig does as I say and starts thrusting a little faster now. I moaned a little loud than I would like it to be and I gripped the bedsheets. The sound of hot breaths, bed springs creaking, skin smacking against each other, and our moans filled the dark room. Craig slapped my ass, making me whimper under him. Even when we had our first sex as a couple, he slapped my ass which caught me off guard. I don’t hate it, I love it when I’m being topped.

I can feel Craig hover over my back. He stops thrusting for a second and separates my legs with his knees, opening me up more, and goes back to thrusting. “Oh that’s better…” Craig says.

“Ah… Craig… oh fuck…” I moaned. Craig lowers himself on to me, wraps his arms under my arms, and plants kisses on my shoulders.

“You feel so good… fuck bro…” Craig said breathlessly. His warm breath gave me goosebumps as it touches my skin.

Craig has a good rhythm on his thrusts now, moderate and consistent. He’s so focused that he’s resting his forehead on the middle of my shoulders. My grip tightens again on his sheets. It always amazes how good of a top he is. My old college roommate; now boyfriend, is hitting it from behind. Funny how life works.

“Craig… I love you…” I try to say between breaths.

Craig stretches up to me kisses my neck, making me melt under him. “I love you too bro…” He whispers in my ear. I turn my head, wanting to kiss him too. He leans in and we moan in our kiss. I lick his lips and we immediately have our tongues dancing with each other again, without Craig breaking his rhythm. All of the sudden, Craig breaks off the kiss.

“Phew… bro… I’m so close.” Craig said as he slows down, possibly tired.

“I wanna be on my back for this.” I kissed him back.

Craig slowly got off me and pulled out, making me hollow for a moment. I lay on my back open my legs for Craig again. He gets in between them and slowly inserts his cock in me again. It slid in smoothly but the penetration still made me moan a bit. Craig chuckled a bit in the dark. He leans down to me, kisses me deeply as he starts thrusting again. I cup his face and we moan into our kiss. Craig takes both of my hands and pin them down to the bed. I was at his mercy now, which I loved. The light from the moon was nice but I wished there was a bit of light so I can fully see Craig’s amazing body tense up.

“I can’t hold it anymore… fuck…!” Craig immediately got off me, pulled out, removed the condom, and unloaded on my torso. He groaned in satisfaction as warm white strings landed on me. I moaned at the warmth that spilled over me. He shot pretty far as the first string landed near my collar bone. Craig doubled over on one hand, head hung low, breathing slowed down and finished up the remaining drops of his load. I lost count on how many strings he unloaded.

I reached up to his face and lowered him to kiss him. “That was amazing Craig.” He reciprocated by kissing my neck. He goes a bit deeper and it makes me ticklish. “Craig *giggle* we have to clean up.” I rub the back of his head and he groans.

Craig opens his lamp and he sees the mess he made on me. “Shit… was I that pent up for a week?” I look down on myself and sure enough, it was messy. He reaches for a new towel and starts cleaning me up before it drips down to his bed. He picks up the condom he used and throws it away in the garbage, and the towel in to the dirty bin.

I get up from his bed and hug him. He kisses my forehead and smiles at me. “How about we clean up in the shower and I’ll fix us up with something to snack on?”

I nod at him. “Yeah, I’m hungry babe. I don’t know if I can do another round in the shower though.”

“We won’t. Just relaxing in the shower and some sandwiches after.” We stumble on into his bathroom and proceeded to do just that. The night went by quietly and when we went to bed, his peaceful sleeping face highlighted by the moon, made me smile before I dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! For some reason it's tough for me to write a smut fic and keep it entertaining.  
> More CraigXDadsona fics to come! Ideas are filling my mind.


End file.
